1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user terminal and a method for providing a position and a route thereof, and more particularly, to a method for providing position and a guiding a route thereof using a user terminal which guides a route using target recognition and position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a recent growth in Location Based Service (LBS) technology that is connected with Global Positioning System (GPS) and Geographical Information System (GIS) technologies. Accordingly, a user may at any time utilize information regarding the position of a route, an object, and the surroundings. In particular, LBS technology allows a user to enjoy not only mobile communication but also various types of information such as route information, using a mobile communication terminal.
However, conventional route information such as from a departing place to a destination, based on location information such as from a GPS, is typically for a driver. That is, conventional mobile communication systems are not designed to provide route information for a pedestrian or a user of public transportation.
In addition, if a text message that a user receives from a caller terminal includes information regarding a place for an appointment, the user has to inconveniently connect to the Internet to search route information from the current location to the destination. Furthermore, if a user is in a location where Internet access is not available, the user may not be provided with route information.